Eternal Darkness
by Deadman19
Summary: Raven is all alone now in her darkness. After the departure of the rest of the Titans she remains alone and undefeated. But a new enemy possesses skills that she can not hope to match and a power that she can not begin to understand. But through it all, love overcomes the darkness in our hearts. There will be a pairing but I won't mark it until it's revealed in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans nor do I own Naruto.**

The city was dark and dreary. Of course that could be because of the rainy weather that had been plaguing Jump City the last several days. Raven didn't mind the dark and the dreary. It was sort of like a home to her. But she had come to enjoy sunny days as well because of her friends. _Friends._ Raven sighed. She never got lonely. Her nature was to be alone. But she missed her friends. She knew why they had to leave though. She often thought back to the day they had received an unexpected visit from Superman. He had explained that they were now considered Justice League members. He also wanted to split them up and place them in different cities. Beast Boy and Terra had been happy with that. They had wanted to leave for a while but the opportunity had never presented itself. They were sent west to California. Raven still spoke with Terra every now and again. Cyborg had gone to Titans East to help them, but mostly to be with Bee. Robin and Starfire had been the last to leave. They had also been the most reluctant. Because he had no powers, Superman didn't know where to send them. He offered to have him on the watch tower to be the support guy since Batman refused to do it. But like his mentor, Robin would not sit back and watch. So he and Starfire elected to stay. Months had gone by. Attacks from Slade had gotten worse and more frequent. He openly stated his interest in Robin, still looking for a successor. But Robin wouldn't have it. So he left to spare Jump City and Starfire. But Starfire met him in the vehicle bay having overheard his conversation with Raven. She refused to let him go alone. So the two lovers left together, leaving Raven on her own. She still met with the two in the 3 years that followed, especially after Slade's arrest and incarceration. But they liked where they were so they decided to stay.

Raven had once thought about leaving herself, but the city still needed her. Evil never sleeps, as Robin had once put it. It never failed to astonish her the lengths criminals would go in order to get famous. Sometimes it got downright silly. Doctor Light always had some silly scheme up his sleeve but he never fooled Raven. She had beaten him too many times to be fooled. Usually every night was filled with something to keep her busy. But tonight was quiet, too quiet.

_Somewhere in the city…._

The rain pounded on him as he rode through the streets, his motorcycle cutting through the rain like a hot knife through butter. He dodged and weaved through the nighttime traffic as he hurried to his goal. As he pulled off the main road and into the warehouse district, he slowed his speed as he came upon an unmarked door. After several seconds, it opened. He rode inside and parked. As he took his helmet off, his face was obscured by a mask. Two men waited for him. He thought of cutting them into two with the swords on his back, but elected to be patient. He nodded and the two guards led him through another door and into a large room. In the center stood a man surrounded by many more guards. He too wore a mask. However he was much shorter and in robes, an old Japanese kimono. The kimono was decorated with different designs from flowers to grass. The man gestured his welcome then spoke. "Ah, assassin, you have come." The assassin squinted his eyes in suspicion. "I have come at your request. You said you have a job for me?" The short man nodded. "Yes I do. You see, this city has several gangs, none of which are very relevant, but all are competition. I want you to eliminate them all." The assassin nodded. "Now what shall I call you assassin?" The assassin cocked his head in thought. "You may call me….Tobi." The gangster nodded. "Very well Tobi. Here's your list, now get to work." The man tossed Tobi a scroll and turned on his heel. As he left, everyone else followed, leaving the warehouse dark and empty. Tobi looked at the scroll and stored it in one of his pouches. As he rode out, he noticed the rain had finally ceased and the sky was clear once more.

**I realize this is a short first chapter but they'll get longer. But as you read this story keep in mind, not everything is as it seems. Now, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Teen Titans.**

The phone call from Detective Krump was a surprise. The night had been uneventful but the sound of the phone piercing through her reverie was an annoyance. She snatched the phone from its receiver. "What?!" A chuckle came from the other end. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Raven grunted. "That was your fault detective." Krump laughed but got serious. "There was a murder last night and we need your expertise. Meet me at the Gavin building." The detective hung up, leaving Raven to contemplate what was going on.

Raven met Detective Krump who had a grim look on his face. "What happened here?" The detective grunted and led her inside the building and up the elevator to the top floor. As they stepped out, Raven couldn't help but notice the large number of forensic scientists scrubbing the floors for clues. Krump led Raven to a large office door decorated with carvings. The carvings depicted war in an artistic fashion. Krump pushed the door open and led her to a cavernous office. At the end of the room in front of a large window, sat a headless body slumped over in death. A sheet covered the body. "Raven, I want you to meet Richard Gavin." Krump gestured to the body. "What's left of him anyway." Raven raised her brow. "Who did this?" Krump shrugged. "We don't have a clue…literally. Listen this guy was a gangster, he retired several years ago but he still funded some of the smaller mobs today, including one of the city's larger gangster whom you're going to meet today." Raven looked at the detective with narrowed eyes. "I'm not on your force detective. You can't order me around." Krump sighed heavily. "Look if you want to catch this person, we're going to need you to cooperate. Either we have ourselves a madman or a professional and since nobody in that hallway saw a fucking thing and there's absolutely no evidence in any of the building's ventilation shafts, and because cameras saw nothing, I'm leaning towards a god damn professional. There's no sign of forced entry at all here. It's as if the guy was invisible!" Raven shrugged. "Maybe he was." Krump shook his head. "Yeah but to not leave any sign behind? I mean this was a get in and get out job there was no struggle. Nobody heard anything. If this guy was in a rush, there should be some evidence that he or she was here." Raven shook her head. "I'm not so sure. Who am I meeting today?" Krump grinned for the first time that day. "His name is Donald Mosley. Gavin here was a good friend of his hell, Gavin is the god father of the man's kids. He lives a few blocks from here sohe knows the situation by now and will probably be expecting you." Raven nodded and without a word, left.

_Somewhere in the city…_

Tobi sat on the ledge of a building watching his next target. _Donald Mosley, good friend of Richard Gavin and second on my list. How tragic._ Tobi shook his head as something caught his eye. A pale woman with dark hair and a blue cloak was walking into the building that contained Mosley. He could feel the power coming from her. "She's a strong one. If she's on my trail then a battle may be imminent." Tobi shrugged his shoulders and watched as the woman entered Mosley's office and chakra enhanced his hearing.

_Inside the office…_

"Ah Raven, I've been expecting you." Raven shrugged. "I know." Mosley chuckled. Mosely was a large built man. He wore a white suit that clung tightly to him. He stood 6 foot 9 inches tall with muscles that bulged through his suit. He was a bald man who seemed proud of his hairlessness. Raven couldn't stop comparing his head to a bowling ball. "So what brings you here? Wait let me guess…you're here about the murder of my good friend Gavin? Do you think I'm involved? I can promise you that I would never do that. Gavin was like a brother to me. He was the Godfather of my kids for Christ sakes! I'd never lay a hand on him to save my life!" Raven doubted the last part. "I'm not here to accuse you. The police think it was the work of an assassin." Mosley began rubbing his chin. "I can see where you're going with this. You think I may be next?" Raven nodded. "As close as the two of you were it makes perfect sense." Mosley nodded. "Very well then. I'm having a party tonight on my yacht. How about you join us?" Raven shook her head. "I doubt he'd go for you in such a crowded setting." Mosley was grim. "They say this person walked right passed the guards. As if he were invisible. If this person has a timetable to work with, then he'll strike as soon as possible." Raven was skeptical but agreed. "Very well then. What time?" "9:00 tonight but meet me here at 7:00 p.m." Raven nodded.

_On the ledge…._

Tobi chuckled. "So that's how they want to play huh? They think that'll stop me? I guess I'll have to pull out all of the stops."

_9:15 p.m….._

Raven wandered around the yacht wondering why she allowed herself to be talked into wearing a dress even though it was her color. She hated dresses. The boat was filling up quickly with guests. She found her way to the party host. "I thought you said the party was supposed to start at 9." The gangster shrugged. "My people like to be late. We can start a little late it'll be ok." Raven sighed but nodded as she wandered off towards the only open spot on the boat. _Balconies on boats are underappreciated._ "I thought I was the only one that hated crowds." Raven, startled, turned to find a man around her age standing a few feet from her facing the water. _I didn't even notice him!_ The he in question was a pale man of Asian descent. He had black hair that came down close to his shoulders. He wore a black suit and tie with a black shirt. He apparently liked the color black. He had black eyes and an extremely bored look on his face but Raven thought she saw a sparkle of interest in his eyes. "Who are you?" The man shrugged. "I'm Sasuke. You must be Raven." Raven nodded not surprised that he knew of her, the whole city knew who she was. "You must be a friend of Mosley." Sasuke shrugged again. "We know of each other." His shortness didn't surprise Raven either. He seemed to be that kind of person. Suddenly Mosely's voice boomed out from the main room. "Gather round everyone! Let's get this party started!" Sasuke sighed. "We better get in there then." He seemed disgusted at the thought of mingling with the illegally rich of Jump City. This made Raven chuckle. Raven looked at Mosely with the grin on his face. She looked for Sasuke but he had disappeared into the crowd. She shrugged and stretched out her consciousness, looking for any ill intent. There was none. _Looks like I was right. It's too crowded for him._ Suddenly, she saw a figure run through the crowd towards Mosley. No one seemed to notice as a dark figure leapt at the gangster. Raven's eyes widened as she tried to warn the man. "Mosley behind you!" Mosely barely turned before a look of terror crossed his face as the assassin sliced off his head. Screams went through the crowd as the now headless body fell from his podium. The figure landed in a crouch and caught the head. He then bolted out of the door with Sasuke on his tail. Raven hurried after the two. Raven used her powers to catch the two but she only got there in time to see the figure throw Sasuke aside and leap off the boat and disappear in a cloud of smoke. "Sasuke are you ok!?" Sasuke nodded, anger clear in his eyes. "The bastard got away!" Raven nodded sadness clear on her face. She felt bad for Mosley's wife and children. _I'll catch you monster. You can't run forever!_

_Later the next night…._

Tobi road through the docks to the unmarked warehouse. As he entered, he noticed the same two guards and again, restrained himself. _Not yet._ They led him to the main chamber towards the masked man who hired him. "What have you to show me Tobi?" Tobi knelt down and retrieved two scrolls from his pouch. He unrolled them on the floor and in a puff of smoke, the heads of Richard Gavin and Donald Mosley appeared. The masked gangster chuckled. "Very good. Two heads in two days. Very impressive assassin. However, the next time we meet, I want you to have the last three heads. You have a week to do so. I'll let you choose the meeting spot. Make sure to signal me when you're ready. I'll be waiting." With that, he turned and once again, led his men out the back of the warehouse leaving Tobi alone in the dark again.

_At Titan Tower….._

Raven slouched in defeat. She had been unprepared and had let her guard down. In doing so, a father and husband died. Whoever she was facing, was much tougher than anyone she had faced before. This was no Doctor Light or even a Red X. This was someone who was willing to go all the way. She brought up the last memory of the assassin. As he leapt, he turned looked at her before he threw the smoke bomb. _Those eyes. _One was red with what looked somewhat like an atom model as the pupil. The right eye was white with many circles as the pupil. It made shivers go up and down her spine. She decided to do more research. _And I have Sasuke to help. He seems to know this person so he'll know the weaknesses of our enemy. _Raven knew it wouldn't be easy, but she refused to lose to this monster. _I'll beat him if it kills me. _

**I know it's taken me forever to update and I do apologize. I just go married and we've been getting settled into our new apartment. We just got cable and internet. I won't promise a regular update schedule but I will update more often then I have. That's the plan at least. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
